Gallery:Griffith
Panels= Manga E16 Griffith Saves Casca.png|Casca is rescued from the assault of a noble by Griffith during their first encounter. Manga E0L Parry Technique.png|Griffith's parry technique. Griffith swordsurfing.png|Griffith dueling for ownership of Guts. Manga E28 Griffith Victorious.png|Griffith is praised by his soldiers. Manga E78 Camaraderie.png|The once strong sense of camaraderie between Griffith and Guts. Manga E5 Pincer Movement.png|Griffith and Guts fight against Zodd. Manga E1 Viscount Griffith.png|Griffith is knighted and made a viscount. Manga E7 Griffith Catches Charlotte.png|Griffith prevents Charlotte from falling during their first encounter. GriffithAndCharlotteConverse.png|Griffith and Charlotte converse during the Autumn Hunt. Manga E8 Griffith Shot.png|Griffith is struck by an arrow during the Autumn Hunt. Manga E35 Morning Duel.png|Guts and Griffith duel when the swordsman plans to depart from the Band of the Falcon. Manga E86 God Hand Complete.png|Griffith reborn as Femto of the God Hand. Femto.jpg|Femto standing menacingly. GriffithNewFace.png|The resurrected Griffith gazing towards Guts. Manga E178 Griffith Unmoved.png|Griffith on the Hill of Swords. IllGetMyKingdom.png|Zodd taking Griffith to begin gathering his reborn Band of the Falcon. GriffithInCharlottesRoom.png|After a two year-long separation, Griffith and Charlotte reunite. Manga E235 Princess Rescued.png|Charlotte and Anna are freed from Ganishka's clutches by Griffith and Zodd. Manga E184 Pledge of Allegiance.png|Grunbeld pledges allegiance to Griffith. Manga E284 Supreme Commander.png|Charlotte announces that she and Griffith are to be married. FlatPontiff.png|The Pontiff reveres Griffith as Charlotte appears to be in shock. reborn Band of the Falcon's Army.png|Griffith alongside others of the reborn Band of the Falcon, including Zodd, Grunbeld, and Locus. GriffithRidingZodd-0.png|Zodd flying Griffith to Ganshika. RickertGriffithOnBridge.png|Rickert confronts Griffith in Falconia. Manga E337 Rickert Slaps Griffith.png|Griffith is slapped across the face and rejected by Rickert. |-| Prints= BTCG Reincarnated Griffith.png|Griffith ethereally gazes on. Guts, Griffith and Puck.jpg|Griffith alongside Guts and Puck. BTCG Griffith Holding Sabre.png|Griffith before a Band of the Falcon crest. Griffith Horse.jpg|Griffith's horse rears back, ready to charge. Griffith Charging into Battle.jpg|Griffith heading into battle. Griffith's Admirers.jpg|Griffith is admired by young children as Guts watches. Griffith Duel.png|Griffith, ready to duel. Femto Chronicles Poster.jpg|Femto awakens. Manga V34 Cover Art.png|Femto accompanied by Zodd. Band of the Falcon peaceful.jpg|Griffith sits against a tree while Judeau plays his lute to the Band of the Falcon. Guts and Griffith see their fans.jpg|Guts and Griffith watch their young admirers playing. Band of the Falcon.jpg|Griffith leads the Band of the Falcon into battle on horseback. BIF BotF.png|Griffith with the rest of the Band of the Falcon. Manga V23 Reborn BotF.png|Griffith alongside others of his reborn Band of the Falcon, including Zodd, Grunbeld, and Locus. Rakshas is also present. Griffith with helmet.jpg|Griffith holds his helmet. Manga V5 Cover Art.png|Griffith as the leader of the Band of the Falcon. Manga V18 Cover Art.png|Guts, accompanied by Puck, stands against Zodd and Griffith. Concept Art= Berserk anime setting 017.jpg|A full body sketch of Griffith for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 034.jpg|A height comparison between a young Griffith, Guts, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Corkus and Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 032.jpg|A height comparison of a young Griffith alongside the other youthful members of the Band of the Falcon, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 124.jpg|A height comparison between an older Griffith, Guts, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert and Charlotte for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 125.jpg|A height comparison of an older Griffith alongside the other older members of the Band of the Falcon and Charlotte, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 009.jpg|Front and back view sketches of Griffith holding his sword for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 008.jpg|Front and back view sketches of Griffith's armor for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 010.jpg|Clean profile drawings of a young Griffith showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 023.jpg|Profile drawings of a young Griffith showing various expressions, shadowed with charcoal, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 011.jpg|Profile drawings of an older Griffith showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 122.jpg|A variant of the older Griffith profile drawings for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 063.jpg|Concept art of the Crimson Beherit from various angles, with Griffith present for size comparison, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 120.jpg|Clean profile sketches of Griffith's helmet for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 036.jpg|Profile sketches of Griffith's helmet, shadowed with charcoal, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 118.jpg|Full body sketches of Griffith's full set of armor as the leader of the Band of the Falcon for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 037.jpg|Full body sketches, shadowed with charcoal, of Griffith donning his full set of armor for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 119.jpg|Clean profile sketches of Griffith wearing his open helmet for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 012.jpg|Profile sketches of Griffith wearing his open helmet and showing various expressions, shadowed with charcoal, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 121.jpg|Profile sketches of Griffith showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. 13EXTRA-B.jpg|Full body concept sketches of Femto, along with concept sketches of Slan, for the 1997 anime. TGAAIII-Griffith Flayed Concept-Film.png|Profile sketches of Griffith's flayed skin for the third film of the Golden Age film trilogy – Golden Age Arc III: Descent. |-| Anime (1997)= Onehand.png|Griffith's parry technique. Griffith Signals Team Retreat!.png|Griffith signals the Band of the Falcon to retreat. Guts and Griffith Soaked in Blood.png|Guts and Griffith soaked in blood. Griffith Recalls Guts' Friendship.png|Griffith recalls Guts' friendship. Griffith's Sinister Eyes.png|Griffith's sinister eyes. Griffith Inspects a Deadly Arrow.png|Griffith inspects a deadly arrow alongside Judeau. Griffith's Cunning Smile.png|Griffith's cunning smile. Band of the Falcon briefing.png|Griffith briefing the Band of the Falcon. Griffith inquisitive.png|Griffith gives an inquisitive look. Griffith Thinking.png|Griffith thinking. Griffith Sets Guts on a New Path.png|Griffith sets Guts on a new path. Griffith's Satisfaction.png|Griffith is satisfied. Griffith Possesive.png|Griffith being possessive of Guts. Femto Red.png|Griffith reborn as Femto. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Viscount.jpg|Griffith is knighted and made a viscount. Griffith film smile.jpg|Griffith smiles at Guts, holding the Crimson Beherit. Griffith Casual.png|Griffith casually talks to Guts. Arrow.jpg|Griffith is struck by an arrow during the Autumn Hunt. Griffith Royal Banquet.png|Griffith at the Midland royal banquet. Griffith Royal Ball.png|Griffith at the royal ball. Griffith Winter Clothes.png|Griffith wearing winter clothes. Griffith Prepares to Duel with Guts.jpg|Griffth prepares to duel Guts. Film Departure Duel.jpg|Griffith duels Guts when he learns of the swordsman's intentions to depart from the Band of the Falcon. Griffith eyes hidden.jpg|Griffith having lost his duel against Guts. Nothing.jpg|Griffith, after a year of crippling torture. Eclipse calling.jpg|Griffith about to activate the Crimson Beherit. Glimpse of Femto.jpg|Griffith becoming Femto. FemtoMovie.png|Femto awakens. Face1.jpg|Femto |-| Anime (2016-2017)= Griffith 2016.jpg|Guts remembers Griffith smile showing him the Crimson Beherit. Griffith and Guts pondering.png|Griffith as Guts remembered him. Griffith Anime AV.jpg|Griffith during his talk with Guts. Griffith and Guts' bond.png|right|Guts remembers the camaraderie he had with Griffith. MainPagePart4.png|Griffith reborn as Femto of the God Hand. Femto Anime AV.png|Griffith as Femto. Griffith returns 2016.png|Griffith resurrected in a new, corporal body. Griffith pets Zodd.png|Griffith rests his hand upon Zodd as he kneels before him. Griffith gazes at Guts.png|The resurrected Griffith gazing towards Guts. Zodd and Griffith escape.png|Griffith and Zodd fly off. Griffith waiting for Guts.png|Griffith waits for Guts atop the Hill of Swords. Griffith ponders his feelings.png|Griffith wonders if his feelings could be from the Demon Child. Griffith reunites with Casca.png|Griffith's reunion with Casca. Griffith leaves Guts.png|Griffith declares he will conquer the world and achieve his dream. Griffith arrives at Kushans.png|Griffith arrives at the Kushan camp. Griffith notices Sonia.png|Griffith takes notice of the peasant girl named Sonia. Rakshas defends Griffith.png|Griffith is defended by the apostle, Rakshas. The Neo BotH is born.png|Griffith creates a new Band of the Falcon. Griffith kills the general.png|Griffith decapitates a Kushan general. Griffith after the Kushan battle.png|Griffith gazes at the battlefield after slaughtering the Kushans. Griffith meeting with spirits.png|Griffith communing with the fallen spirits of his men. Griffith comforting Sonia.png|Griffith comforts Sonia by stroking her head. Griffith inducts Mule.png|Griffith inducts Mule Wolflame into his new Band of the Falcon. Griffith OP3.png|Griffith in the second opening, Sacrifice. Trio ED3.png|Griffith holds Casca from Guts in the second ending, Meimoku no Kanata. |-| Promos= 1997 Promo Art Griffith.jpg|Promotional art of Guts running to Griffith, who is about to activate the Crimson Beherit, for the 1997 anime. Griffith Portrait.jpg|Promotional art of Griffith in his armor as the leader of the Band of the Falcon for the 1997 anime. 02EXTRA-A.jpg|Art of Guts and Griffith on the battlefield for the 1997 anime. 01EXTRA-A.jpg|Stylized art of Griffith, Judeau, Casca, Rickert and Corkus for the 1997 anime. 06EXTRA-A.jpg|Promotional art of Casca, Guts, and Griffith for the 1997 anime. 12EXTRA-A.jpg|Art which depicts a burning Brand of Sacrifice surrounded by an image of Guts remembering the Band of the Falcon for the 1997 anime. 13EXTRA-A.jpg|Art of Griffith and Guts' helmets, with the Crimson Beherit and Guts' sword, for the 1997 anime. Griffith Torture 1997 Anime.jpg|Extra art of Griffith being tortured at the King of Midland's behest as Casca clutches her sword for the 1997 anime. Laserdisc Griffith Guts children 1997.png|Promotional art of a young Griffith running past a young Guts for the 1997 anime. Berserk 1997 anime soundtrack cover.png|Promotional poster and soundtrack cover art, which features Griffith staring into the distance, for the 1997 anime. Guts Casca Griffith art 1997.jpg|Promotional art of Guts, Casca, and an ethereal Griffith for the 1997 anime. Griffith Guts Sword 1997 Poster.jpg|Promotional poster of Guts and Griffith ready to duel one another for the 1997 anime. Guts Griffith 1997 Anime Poster.png|Promotional poster of Griffith overseeing the Battle of Doldrey, where Guts fights Boscogn, for the 1997 anime. Anime 1997 promo poster.jpg|Promotional art of Guts swinging the Dragon Slayer as Femto looks on for the 1997 anime. TGAAI Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Griffith and Guts' camaraderie for the first film of the film trilogy - Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. Egg of the King poster.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Griffith surrounded by a thorned Crimson Beherit for the first film of the trilogy - Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. Guts Griffith Film Lotteria Fast Food Promotional Art.png|Promotional poster featuring Guts and Griffith eating fast food items from the Japanese fast food chain as part of the advertising campaign for the first film of the film trilogy - Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. TGAAII Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Guts and Griffith staring ahead for the second film of the trilogy - Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey. Berserk film 3 promotional art.jpg|Promotional poster depicting Griffith about to invoke the Eclipse for the third film of the trilogy - Golden Age Arc III: Descent. TGAAIII Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Femto for the third film of the trilogy - Golden Age Arc III: Descent. Bluray Illustration Berserk Film.jpg|Front cover of the film trilogy Blu-ray, featuring Griffith, Casca, and a blood covered Guts. TGAA BotF Groupshot.png|Art of Griffith together with Guts, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert, and Corkus by character designer/animation director Naoyuki Onda for the film trilogy. Guts and Griffith film art Friends to Foes.jpg|Art of Griffith and Guts for the film trilogy. Band of the Falcon trilogy promo image.jpg|Promotional image of the Band of the Falcon together on the battlefield for the film trilogy. Berserk Chrismas Card Film Trilogy promo.jpg|A Christmas card released to promote the film trilogy featuring Guts, Griffith, and Casca wearing Santa outfits. TCG= Bk1-003.jpg|Griffith as the leader of the Band of the Falcon donning his armor. (Vol 1 - no. 3) Bk1-004.jpg|Mounted on his horse above a cliff edge, Griffith is ready to attack. (Vol 1 - no. 4) Bk1-009.jpg|Griffith holds his helmet. (Vol 1 - no. 9) Bk1-010.jpg|Directing his mercenaries in battle, Griffith raises his sabre. (Vol 1 - no. 10) Bk1-025.jpg|A young Griffith and Guts meet. (Vol 1 - no. 25) Bk1-026.jpg|Griffith draws his sword during his first duel with Guts. (Vol 1 - no. 26) Bk1-027.jpg|Guts is seemingly defeated during his first duel with Griffith. (Vol 1 - no. 27) Bk1-028.jpg|Soldiers follow Griffith. (Vol 1 - no. 28) Bk1-029.jpg|Griffith's captivating gaze. (Vol 1 - no. 29) Bk1-030.jpg|Griffith leads his soldiers to battle. (Vol 1 - no. 30) Bk1-031.jpg|Judeau directs Griffith, wading through a river. (Vol 1 - no. 31) Bk1-032.jpg|A soldier flees from Griffith in pursuit. (Vol 1 - no. 32) Bk1-033.jpg|Griffith reaches for a weapon, clad in armor. (Vol 1 - no. 33) Bk1-037.jpg|Guts and Griffith bond, getting into a water fight. (Vol 1 - no. 37) Bk1-038.jpg|Soaking wet, Griffith speaks to Guts about his dream. (Vol 1 - no. 38) Bk1-061.jpg|A reconstituted Griffith on the Hill of Swords. (Vol 1 - no. 61) Bk1-062.jpg|Griffith appears behind Guts and Puck. (Vol 1 - no. 62) Bk1-063.jpg|An ethereal Griffith watches Guts, accompanied by Puck, battle Zodd. (Vol 1 - no. 63) Bk1-128.jpg|Zodd holds up Griffith. (Vol 1 - no. 128) Bk1-129.jpg|Griffith, the Falcon of Light. (Vol 1 - no. 129) Bk1-130.jpg|Griffith ethereally gazes on. (Vol 1 - no. 130) Bk1-144.jpg|Griffith alone on the Hill of Swords, as viewed from behind. (Vol 1 - no. 144) Bk1-145.jpg|Griffith alone on the Hill of Swords, as viewed from above. (Vol 1 - no. 145) Bk1-146.jpg|Griffith donning armor. (Vol 1 - no. 146) Bk1-149.jpg|Griffith's captivating gaze. (Vol 1 - no. 149) Bk1-151.jpg|The Demon Child fused into his vessel, Griffith protects Casca from falling debris. (Vol 1 - no. 151) Bk1-153.jpg|Griffith nonchalantly stabs a Kushan raider. (Vol 1 - no. 153) Bk1-154.jpg|Every arrow shot fails to hit Griffith mounted on his steed. (Vol 1 - no. 154) Bk1-155.jpg|Sonia encounters Griffith for the first time. (Vol 1 - no. 155) Bk1-158.jpg|Grunbeld acknowledges Griffith as his leader. (Vol 1 - no. 158) Bk1-159.jpg|Griffith looks ahead. (Vol 1 - no. 159) Bk1-160.jpg|The reborn Band of the Falcon surrounds their leader, Griffith. (Vol 1 - no. 160) Bk1-4.jpg|Griffith ethereally gazes on. (Vol 1 - Art card 4) Bk2-02.jpg|Griffith holds his helmet under his arm. (Vol 2 - no. 02) Bk2-10.jpg|Riding his steed, Griffith charges into battle. (Vol 2 - no. 10) Bk2-11.jpg|A smiling Griffith. (Vol 2 - no. 11) Bk2-16.jpg|The King of Midland declares Griffith a viscount. (Vol 2 - no. 16) Bk2-50.jpg|Griffith stands tall. (Vol 2 - no. 50) Bk2-58.jpg|Griffith's face is barely visible beneath his helmet. (Vol 2 - no. 58) Bk2-60.jpg|Griffith mounted on his horse. (Vol 2 - no. 60) Bk2-62.jpg|The souls of the departed surround Griffith. (Vol 2 - no. 62) Bk2-63.jpg|Mule Wolflame swears his loyalty to Griffith as Sonia watches. (Vol 2 - no. 63) Bk2-64.jpg|Sonia, Mule and Griffith witness a shooting star.(Vol 2 - no. 64) Bk2-4.jpg|Griffith holds his helmet under his arm. (Vol 2 - illustration card 4) Bk3-04.jpg|Griffith appears downcast. (Vol 3 - no. 4) Bk3-12.jpg|After the battle with Zodd, an injured Griffith is visited by Midland dignitaries. (Vol 3 - no. 12) Bk3-13.jpg|Guts and Griffith discuss the encounter with Zodd. (Vol 3 - no. 13) Bk3-16.jpg|Judeau plays his lute to Griffith, Guts, Casca, Pippin, Rickert and Corkus beside the campfire. (Vol 3 - no. 16) Bk3-53.jpg|Griffith talking. (Vol 3 - no. 53) Bk3-62.jpg|Princess Charlotte holds her embroidery of Griffith. (Vol 3 - no. 62) Bk3-63.jpg|Princess Charlotte encounters Griffith again for the first time in over a year. (Vol 3 - no. 63) Bk3-64.jpg|Zodd carries Charlotte, Anna, and Griffith. (Vol 3 - no. 64) Bk4-03.jpg|Griffith on the battlefield. (Vol 4 - no. 3) Bk4-17.jpg|Princess Charlotte is caught by Griffith as she trips down the stairs during their first meeting. (Vol 4 - no. 17) Bk4-63.jpg|Griffith's intense stare. (Vol 4 - no. 63) Bk4-79.jpg|Griffith kisses Charlotte's finger. (Vol 4 - no. 79) Bk4-1.jpg|The side of Griffith's face. (Vol 4 - promotional card 1) Bk5-03.jpg|Whistling with a leaf, Griffith smiles during the Autumn Hunt. (Vol 5 - no. 03) Bk5-17.jpg|Princess Charlotte attempts to whistle with a leaf like Griffith. (Vol 5 - no. 17) Bk5-19.jpg|An assassination attempt is carried out of Griffith's life while he is in the company of Princess Charlotte during the Autumn Hunt. (Vol 5 - no. 19) Bk5-65.jpg|Griffith holds Charlotte's hand before Zodd transports them away. (Vol 5 - no. 65) Bk5-66.jpg|Griffith rallies his troops. (Vol 5 - no. 66) Bk5-76.jpg|Griffith manifests as the Falcon of Light in Zodd's dream. (Vol 5 - no. 76) Bk5-1.jpg|Guts watches young children admire Griffith. (Vol 5 - promotional card 1) Secret card 02.jpg|Directing his mercenaries in battle, Griffith raises his lance. (Secret card 2) Secret card 04.jpg|Griffith ethereally gazes on. (Secret card 4) Secret card 05.jpg|Griffith holds his helmet under his arm. (Secret card 5) |-| The Holy Demon War Chronicles= Griffith PS2.jpg|Griffith's character model in Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. |-| Berserk Musou= Musou Griffith Render.png|Render of Golden Age Arc Griffith. Musou Reincarnated Griffith Render.png|Render of a reincarnated Griffith. Musou Femto Render.png|Render of Femto. Musou DLC Outfit Renders.png|Griffith's DLC costumes, along with Guts and Schierke's DLC costumes. Musou Guts Griffith Zodd.png|Guts and Griffith confront Zodd. Musou Femto Nears Guts.png|Femto nears Guts. Musou Zodd Carries Griffith.png|Griffith mounting Zodd during the battle against Ganishka. Griffith killing enemies.jpg|Griffith killing numerous opponents. Griffith stabbing.jpg|Griffith slicing enemy soldiers. Griffith kill crash action.jpg|Griffith during battle. |-| Merchandise= Femto Figma.png|Femto articulated figure released by Max Factory. Femto HOD Figma.jpg|Limited Edition "Falcon of Darkness" Figma released by Max Factory. Griffith Falcon Soldier.jpg|Griffith Falcon soldier statue released by Art of War. Griffith Falcon Armor Flowing.jpg|Griffith flowing cape statue released by Art of War. Griffith Bust.jpg|Griffith bust released by Art of War. Griffith Horseback.jpg|Griffith on horseback statue released by Art of War. Griffith Horseback Bloody.jpg|Griffith on horseback statue bloody variant released by Art of War. Void and Griffith.jpg|Crippled Griffith with Void during the Eclipse statue released by Art of War. Femto Awakened.jpg|Femto awakened version statue released by Art of War. Femto Beherit.jpg|Femto beherit shell version statue released by Art of War. Femto Descends.jpg|Femto descension version statue release by Art of War. Femto Ubik Conrad.jpg|Femto with Ubik and Conrad statue released by Art of War. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages